Nube Negra
by 96Ane96
Summary: Dedicado a todas las fans de Hiroto. No Yaoi. Era un día de lluvia, como los que me gustan a mí. Hata que llegó una nube negra y lo cambió todo.


NUBE NEGRA:

**O estoy muy inspirada últimamente, pero lo intenté y creo que me ha salido bien :) Aunque solo falta decir eso para que no os guste. En ese caso, decidme que he hecho mal e intentaré corregirlo en el siguiente fic.**

**Puede que no sea muy largo, y que no aparezca ningún nombre. Por eso, si alguien es fan de Hiroto, puede sentirse identificada con la protagonista. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es mío, que quede claro ¬¬**

Era una tarde como me gustan a mí. Lluviosa y algo fría. En mi opinión, la lluvia me trae suerte, pero no creo demasiado en supersticiones. Como siempre, salí de casa para disfrutar de aquel tiempo para muchos horrible, pero para mí, precioso, relajante y misterioso. De esa manera, me olvidaba de los libros y los deberes de mi instituto, pero sobre todo, me olvidaba de todas las veces que me han roto el corazón, o simplemente, me decepcionaron. Ese tiempo, de alguna manera, es mi salida de emergencia hacia alguna parte, donde no soy nadie, ni nadie es yo.

Cogí mi paraguas de tela transparente, especialmente elegido por mí, para poder ver las nubes negras que suelen adornar el cielo los días de lluvia, las cuales suelen ser utilizadas como metáforas por los poetas, como símbolo de malas noticias o algo triste. Menos mal que se me dan mejor los números.

Paseaba por donde siempre suelo hacerlo, ya es como una rutina. Primero por mi urbanización, después por la calle de las tiendas de alimentación, y por último, por las afueras de la ciudad, donde hay un pequeño parque para niños, y a veces, no tan niños.

Como siempre, paseé por la urbanización. Escuché a mi vecina gritando a su marido: "¿¡Porque demonios has hecho eso!" La verdad, no me gustan las discusiones, así que aceleré un poco el ritmo, mojándome un poco los pies. Quien me mandaría a mí salir a la calle en un día así, en Convers. Seguí por las calles de mi barrio, me paré en frente de un garaje, y me quedé escuchando un poco la música rock que tocaba un grupo de jóvenes salvajes. Aplaudí para animarles un poco, y después de un "gracias, lo hacemos por amor al arte", seguí con mi recorrido hasta llegar a calle de las tiendas de comida.

Bajo mi paraguas transparente, seguía paso a paso entre la gente, aunque no había mucha. Solo un par de viejecitas que se aburrían en casa y una madre desesperada con un hija que no paraba de llorar. Los dependientes estaban dentro de sus tiendas, algunos viendo las noticias, y otras, viendo la telenovela de las cinco y cuarto. No tenía nada de hambre, así que seguí con mi camino.

En la última parte de mi caminata, no había absolutamente nadie. Los niños que solían jugar en el parque estarían en sus casas desesperando a sus padres y abuelos, el señor vestido de payaso que solía estar repartiendo globos por 50 céntimos estará quien sabe dónde, aunque… ¿a quién le importa? Cada vez llovía más, y yo, iba a refugiarme en un árbol del parque. Sí, está muy mal hecho por eso de que podría caer un rayo y todo eso, pero, no tenía otra alternativa. Caía de tal manera, que los objetos de la calle se distorsionaban a causa de la lluvia. Corría a un paso bastante rápido, pero en cuanto vi una figura siniestra en uno de los columpios del parque, paré. Me empecé a preocupar. Mis ojos podían distinguir que era un hombre, y peli rojo además. No tenía paraguas y se estaba calando. Me acerqué un poco más, no demasiado. Pude ver que era bastante joven, como de mi edad, más o menos, y… ¿estaba llorando? Eso era lo que mis ojos me hacían creer, aunque no se podía distinguir muy bien. Me acerqué aún más, mientras metía los pies en un charco gigante, ya teniendo los pies como charcas, pero me daba igual. Sí, estaba llorando, y mucho además. No paraba de mirar al suelo y sollozar sin parar, yo creo que sabía que estaba allí, pero le daba igual. Me aventuré a preguntarle que le pasaba, de alguna manera, esos ojitos verdes mojados me hacían sentir culpable.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pero a quien se le ocurriría preguntar algo así. ¿Cómo va a estar bien, mientras llora bajo la lluvia en un parque desierto? Es que a veces me sorprende lo gilipollas que puedo llegar a ser. ÉL me miró, sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, solo una mirada verde que me dejó algo mareada. Volvió a bajar la mirada, sin responder, esta vez, llorando de nuevo. Le tapé con mi paraguas, mojándome entera. Sí, es de imbéciles, pero, por lo menos que supiera que yo le animaba. Me volvió a mirar, sorprendido. Le sonreí, y de alguna manera, conectamos.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Una chica? – Asintió con la cabeza. – Ya… Quien lo diría, un chico tan guapo como tú, con el corazón roto. – Él hizo amago de sonreír. - ¿Necesitas desahogarte? – Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Yo… Fue mi madre, ella me odia…

- Pero, ¿Cómo es eso? – Me senté en el columpio de al lado.

- Siempre me ha odiado, yo ya lo sabía, pero hasta ahora lo he ocultado para engañarme a mí mismo… Ahora me ha echado de casa…

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- No es tu culpa…

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, de verdad, yo sentía algo en el estómago. Cada vez que me miraba a los ojos, tenía que apartar la mirada para no sonrojarme. Seguía con el paraguas encima de él, intentando taparle de la lluvia. Después de volver a conectar las miradas, sonrió esta vez, sinceramente.

- No hace falta que me tapes. Ya estoy empapado, da igual.

- Claro que te tapo, no vayas a coger un resfriado.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Yo doy igual, no estoy tan mojada como tú. Oye… ¿Quieres venir a casa y secarte un poco? Mi hermano te puede dejar algo de ropa.

- No quiero molestar, no hace falta…

- Que va, no es molestia. Venga, que te invito a merendar. – Me levanté y me puse frente a él, con una sonrisa. – Pero de advierto que solo tengo un paraguas.

- Eso no es problema. – Se levantó y se arrejuntó junto a mí, casi tocándonos. Él estaba algo sonrojado, y yo estaba como un tomate. Echamos a andar por donde había venido yo, sin mediar palabra, mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del uno al otro. Hubo un momento en el que los pasos de los dos se sincronizaron. Los dos reímos y nos miramos a los ojos, e inmediatamente apartamos la mirada avergonzados. Empecé a pensar en que ese chico (del que no me sabía ni el nombre) era distinto, especial. Nunca me había sentido así con alguien, es estúpido, ¿por qué me sentía especial, si casi no habíamos entablado una conversación? Era estúpido, muy estúpido. Pero en el fondo, me sentía bien, como si solo existiéramos él y yo.

Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que ya llegamos a mi casa. Él, temeroso, tenía miedo de entrar y parecer un necesitado de la calle. Pero en esos momentos, era un necesitado. Le abrí la puerta felizmente y dejé el paraguas en paragüero, que como bien dice su nombre, era su sitio ideal. Le mandé que fuera al baño, para que no mojara nada del salón y así que no se enteraran mis padre de que traje un chaval de la calle y lo metí en casa. LE pasé un conjunto de ropa de mi hermano, algo cómodo y sobre todo, seco y caliente. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero aun así, le quedaba bien.

Salió del baño con su ropa mojada en una bolsa de plástico, y se encontró con que yo ya había servido unas tazas de té en la mesa del salón. Le hice un gesto para que viniera y se tomara su té conmigo. Él sonrió, agradecido.

- Oye… - Pronunció, después de sentarse en el sofá junto a mí y de coger una taza de té con tres terrones de azúcar. Muy dulce para mi gusto, pero no era quien de decirle nada. Le miré, curiosa. – Gracias por todo esto…

- No es nada.

- Déjame recompensártelo.

- Que no, da igual.

- Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido… Pero, creo que me tengo que ir. ¿Dónde dejo la ropa que me has dejado?

- Quédatela.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

- Claro. Nos vemos. – Él se acercó a la puerta, y de pronto, me di cuenta de que seguía lloviendo. - ¡Eh! Espera.

- ¿uh?

- Llévate mi paraguas, todavía sigue lloviendo. No quiero que te refríes.

A continuación, pasó algo extraño. Él no paraba de mirarme sonriente, conmovido. Y yo, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes. Sin que yo me diera cuenta se iba acercando, poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada y acercando cada vez más nuestros labios. Estábamos a escasos milímetros y él, desvió su ruta y empezó a besar suavemente mi mejilla, rozando casi nada sus labios con mi piel. No opuse resistencia, es más, quería que me besara de una vez, pero que empezase de la mejilla era como una pequeña tortura de la que él disfrutaba, y en el fondo, yo también. Cada vez se acercaba más a mis labios, hasta que por fin, los tocó, casi por una milésima de segundo. Solo los rozó.

Después de decir "Adiós, gracias por todo, nunca lo olvidaré." y de dejarme con las e un buen beso, se marchó entre las gotas que caían del cielo.

…

Al día siguiente, me levanté para ir al colegio. Miré por la ventana. No llovía. "Menuda mierda…" Me vestí corriendo y desayuné rápidamente, ya que, como siempre, llegaba tarde a todos los lados. Salí de casa, y cuando justo estaba preparada para hacer el "sprint", una figura se puso en la mitad. Sin ni siquiera saludar, el mismo chico de ayer e besó. Esta vez, mucho más cariñosamente, y mucho más cercano. Nos separamos, y él, con la misma sonrisa, me cogió de la mano, despacio. Dejó en el mi paraguas de material transparente que tanto significaba para mí. Le miré a los ojos, y sin querer, me contagió su sonrisa. Enlazó su mano con la mía, y directamente me volvió a besar.

- Gracias… - Susurró a mi oído. Inmediatamente, despegó su mano de la mía y se alejó de allí a toda prisa. Me dejó algo confusa. Casi no hacía cinco segundos que se había ido y ya le echaba de menos. Pero que se le va hacer… Ahora que me doy cuenta, ni siquiera me sabía su nombre. Bueno, quien sabe, quizás sea mejor así, a veces vivir en una nube negra es mejor que vivir en tierra firme, donde cada vez que llueve, alguien se deprime. Es posible que sirva de poeta, ahora que lo pienso. Bueno, qué más da. Lo más importante por ahora, es encontrar a esa nube negra por algún lado, y pedirle que vuelva a llover sobre mi vida.

**It's over! Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si hay algo que no os haya convencido, me lo decís, ok? Así mejoro para las próximas veces. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
